Love for life
by Katie xxxxx
Summary: Claire has been living in for-get-me-not valley ever since she was a little girl. But mum has left her and her sister in charge of true farm. Jill is in love, Claire is too focused on work, and a mysterious thief is up to his usual tricks. Will anyone love Claire...
1. Chapter 1

Love for life

Claire

I have been living in for-get-me-not valley ever since I was a child. It was a peaceful and a friendly town.

I lived on a farm in the north with my mum Chelsea and my sister Jill. Most of the residents knew us and were all friendly. Jill was a confident girl who has had a fair amount of boys, but has not yet found one that won't break her heart. I on the other hand, kept mostly to myself and I focus more on work. I work because I don't want to try love so I don't get my heart broken.

Our mum, Chelsea has gone through a lot of stress raising us by herself. Vaughan, our dad had a job somewhere else, on an island called sunshine island, he lives on the island because it was too long of a journey to stay at for-get-me-not valley. We all decided when me and Jill were old enough to look after each other, mum would move in with Dad. But Dad has to be away so that the bills can be payed for our farm.

We harvest and grow crops, well mainly turnips and mum tends to them. Mainly so me and my sister could hang out with our friends. I don't think Jill wants to farm when she's older, but I do. Each day mum would teach us how to farm, I would always pay attention and be eager. Jill however would day dream about the day when she would find her perfect man.

When we were kids, around 3, mum decided to take us to the park. She woke us up, fed us, dressed us. I wore my purple summer dress that faded to a light purple at the top, Jill wore her green one. After we were dressed, mum left us to brush our hair as she checked in on our neighbour. I brushed my medium lengthens hair, it came to my shoulders and my fringe fell straight down but stopped before it reached my blue eyes.

Jill brushed her long brunette hair and tied it into a perfect ponytail. Her light purple eyes sparkled with joy, her eyes were odd but cool and everyone loves them.

I am younger than Jill by two years.

Anyway, once we were ready we came out to met mum. She extended her hand gesturing for us to hold on. Along the journey we stopped and talked to Muffy and her mum, well Jill and Muffy talked and her mum and our mum talked. I was looking around the scenery, that's when I saw it... a strange sparkly thing. Before I could investigate it we were saying goodbye and continued walking to the goddess pond.

When we were there, mum sat on a bench and was enjoying the breeze it was obvious mum was missing dad. Jill had seen a cute boy and was talking with him. After a while I got bored so I wandered over to the pond, I sat by the water's edge. Both my legs were to the left of me, I was using my left arm for support and dipped my fingers in the cool, relaxing water. I remember I always found the pond strange and somehow magical. I felt an indescribable feeling, my reflection in the water was a reminder of what I looked like. But at I didn't care what anyone else thought, I loved me and only I and my family matter.

I was bought out of my thoughts when I saw behind my reflection someone standing there. I didn't move, I didn't know what to do. The person behind me sat down next to me, I looked to see who it was. It was a boy about my age with silver hair and emerald eyes. I remembered thinking his hair reminded me of the moon, it was so pretty. I smoothed at my dress and returned my gaze to the water. "Erm hello." I looked up at his voice, it was a warm comforting voice with mystery behind it as well. "Hello" I gave the boy a smile and he returned it.

For the whole morning we talked and got to know what we like and dislike.

It was getting late and I had my head rested on the boys shoulder as I stared out at the pond. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. I watched with curiosity as the boy dug around in his pocket. Then he pulled something out and asked me to open my hand, I did and the boy put something cool and smooth in my hand and then told me to wear it always and that we will meet each other in the future. I then opened my hand and looked at the necklace, it was very pretty despot being basic. It was a silver heart locket and embedded on the front was the words "Love for Life" I then saw him running down the path and yelled after him wait what's your name but he didn't reply just kept running. Maybe love isn't so bad.

Skye

When I was say young boy my mum took me to the park one day. I combed my hair and got dressed. We then set off. When I was there I saw a girl around the same age as me sitting by the pond. I told my mum I would be by the pond she said okay. I went over and stood behind her, she was so pretty. Out of all the jewels I have seen I have saw nothing like her. Her hair was like gold silk, that was all I could see so I sat next to her. She looked up at me and I saw her eyes they were like magic always changing yet always beautiful. I said hello to her, she then said hello back. For the whole morning we talked and got to know what we like and dislike. I then remembered I had stole a silver locket from a jewellery shop. I felt in my pocket and felt it I looked up at the girl, her eyes were huge with curiosity. I pulled it out and asked her to open her hand, she did and I put the necklace in and told her to wear it always and that we will meet each other in the future. I then saw my mum beckoning me to leave but as I ran away I heard the girl yell something but I didn't hear what it was so I ran to mum and we went home.

Then it hit me I didn't get her name. Grrr!


	2. Chapter 2

**' ' are thoughts, " " is speech XD enjoy and please review if you want more.**

Claire

Several years later, my sister and I are running the farm.

*ring ring, ring ring* I buried my head in my pillow to try and block out the noise but to no success. 'Urgh I am exhausted, why can't I have a lie in for once.' I woke up to my alarm cloak ringing continuously. I waved my hand blindly a bit before hitting the button stopping the stupid sound. I turned my head so that I was facing the alarm clock. URGH 6:50, great. Time for work. I reluctantly pulled the duvet back, and swung my legs round. My striped pyjama bottoms fell and covered all my legs when I stood up. Groggily I wandered over to my clothes chest. I yanked it up and dug through my pile of clothes for my white under shirt, red checked tee-shirt and blue overalls. I put on fresh underwear and socks, then pulled on my white under shirt. Then put my arms through the sleeves like you would a jacket, I then looked down to view the buttons on my checked tee-shirt and quickly buttoned them. Once I finished, I stepped through the legs of my overall and pulled it up and buttoned the strap. I grabbed my brush and started untangling my hair. My hair when it was brushed fell a little beyond my shoulders and fell to about my armpits. It often got in the way but that's a small price to pay if your trying to hide yourself. I wasn't as confident as I used to be.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I recall what I was like when I was younger. I didn't care what I looked like when I was younger, I was so carefree. Now every reflection is a reminder of what I look like. It happened when we moved house to somewhere in another city quite a long way away. We moved from forget-me-not so we could get a better carrier. The school was horrible we never sold our farm in forget-me-not. I was criticized for everything I did.

It was mostly the same thing, insults, being ignored, getting disgusted looks, ect. But the worst was when one group of girls came over to me.

I just wanted everyone too leave me alone, I didn't want anymore criticism.

"Don't you get it? Everyone smiles and waves when they see you but they don't pass you a second glance. Look no one cares for you Claire you're too hopefully. You're not important and no one will love you." I felt a tear slide down my cheek "NO THAT'S NOT TRUE!" It took all my might to hold back the rest of the tears that were about to burst. "I'm sorry Claire but it's too late for you. Your pinning all your hopes on someone who has probably forgotten about you and is with someone else. Face it you've got nothing."

Through watery blurryness I watched her walk away, that stupid model walk.

I turned and ran. Tears were falling down my face fast. I didn't look or talk to anyone, I just ran home and slammed the door to our stable. It was the only place I didn't get disturbed. I slide down the door and sat on the floor, my tears fell fast my whole body shaking uncontrollably.

So I hid myself and learned to be invisible. When I told mum of the bullying, we moved back to forget-me-not. I made new friends Lumina, Muffy, Flora, Celia and Nami. However the bullies had won, I had given up on love and hid behind my friends. The bullies had left their mark.

(Back to the present)

I snapped out of my flashback when I heard barking. I had been staring at my dressing table mirror, my hairbrush held closely in my right hand. The back of it rested on the table. I glanced at the hallway where the bark had come from. I saw Misty, the smooth black fur made my puppy look more beautiful. "Hey there girl. You're looking gorgeous today." I cooed while putting my hairbrush on my dresser, and crouching down. Misty ran up to me enjoying the pats she was getting.

"Claire. Claire! Breakfast!" "Coming" I called. I stood up and rummaged under my pillow, finally pulling out a silver heart locket with fancy writing, reading 'Love for life'. Facing the mirror, I clasped the chain fastening the locket. I then hid it under my checked shirt.

A smile spread across my face as I remembered the meeting between me and the mysterious boy. I can't remember much at all about him, he is just a blur in my memories. I bent down and picked up Misty who waiting at the door for me, I then left my room and went into the kitchen.

"Morning Claire." My mum's chirpy voice greeted as soon as I stepped into the living room. "Morning" I slurred still half asleep. I pulled the purple chair across the floor and sat at the table. I then buttered and spread jam on my toast before eating. While we were all having breakfast, mum spoke up.

"Jill, Claire. I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to go live with your dad, on Sunshine islands." "What! What happens to us?!" Jill exclaimed, putting her breakfast down. "Now Jill, you and Claire are old enough to look after yourselves. One day you will find love and will go where ever they go." "Well I wouldn't bet on Claire, she's waiting for Mr perfect to come back." "HEY!" I playfully punched Jill's arm. "Ow ow she hurt me mum." Jill cried out in mock pain. "It wasn't that painful." "I know, I was joking." We all ended up giggling. "Well I think we will do fine on our own mum." I smiled at her. "Yeah me and Claire will do great." Jill hooked her arm around my shoulders, smiling as well.

For the rest of the day, mum was just giving us the last few lessons.

"So remember to feed the animals. And girls find those last five harvest spirits." Oh yeah something I forgot about. Mum, Jill and I have been finding the harvest spirits after we heard what happened. We found the first one by accident and then vowed to find the others. Apparently we need to find 60 to free the harvest goddess and so that people can get married again. The harvest goddess blessing your marriage is a tradition and a privilege. We had also transferred Daisy (our cow) and Fluffy (our sheep) to the stone pen that had grass growing in, Ed and Grace (our chickens) and Stella and Steve (our chicks) to the other stone pen. We did this each day as well as collecting the eggs, milking the cow and sheering the sheep. While we moved the animals outside, mum checked the turnips before deciding they need a couple more days.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This **_font _** is kinda like a flashback**

_Harvest Goddess hear my cry. Please help my child, my young Claire cope with running the farm. Please help her._

When we got up the next day and made breakfast for mum. Mum was leaving today so we made her favourite: bacon sandwiches. When mum woke she was delighted and tucked into her sandwiches. After we finished mum packed her bags and got ready to go. We walked mum down to the dock. It was a cool, clear day not a cloud in the sky. We all walked as slow as we could so that we could spend as much time as we could with her. At the dock mum climbed onto the boat, but not before she gave use presents. Mum gave Jill a gold bracelet that had a wieving patter going around it. To me she gave a handcachie, in the corner was a beautiful embrodid C. I never minded how things cost, to be honest though I preferred flowers to gold. I gave mum a picture of for three of us which she took then blared the ship as the ship's horn below. We waved at mum and she waved back until we could not see her anymore. We both went home and then set out doing daily chores. I went out to deliver the orders people made for the crops I then took the professor his coloured grass that he likes do much and as usual the basement door was shut. We had breakfast which was a quick salad. I then went to our cosy stables and brushed Brownie our horse. I liked talking to Brownie because she doesn't talk a part from neighing, she also cheers me up when I m sad or stressed.

Once I had brushed Brownie, her hair was so soft and glossy it was like gooey chocolate hee. I equipped Brownie with her freshly cleaned saddle, and undid the shiny button that kept the saddle bags closed. I crouched down picked up and balanced my lunch on my lap, before picking up the bag of turnips. I then put my lunch in one saddle bag and the turnips in the other, I then ran back to the house opened my chest and dug around for my music book. I promised Lumia I would sing along to her playing the piano. When I finally found it, which typical was at the bottom of the chest. I locked the chest put the key under my pillow, then ran out to Brownie and put my music with the Turnips. The Turnips this year were fresh and delicious and this was when mum kept reminding us to water them, goodness knows how we will do without her. Oh well... I led Brownie out of the stable. It was nice all this fresh air and the cool breeze blowing my hair back, it wasn't a cold day or a hot one it was quite warm I ran back inside and dressed into my red checkered shirt and my blue overall's. I then mounted Brownie and we rode off, as we left I waved at Jill who was playing fetch with Misty our dog.

We lowered to a trot as we approached the Goddess pond. I felt the wind blow my hair back and watched butterflies dance around Brownie''s legs. At least at first glance I thought they were butterflies but then I saw they weren't, they were fairies. I am friends with the spirits and Leia the mermaid but fairies that's new. They followed the way to the pond and then danced across the water. I must have been there all afternoon because I saw then sun setting so I waved goodbye to the fairies and the statue of the harvest goddess then left. I only have three more spirits to get before she will be free.

I rode as quickly as I could to Lumia's mansion. I tied Brownie up, on a tree. Brownie blended in so well, she didn't even look like she was there, unless you looked really close, but who would. I grabbed my music books held them close to my chest, put the Turnips in my rucksack and using both arms, pressed the music books to my chest. I kissed Brownie on the nose, the ran towards the gorgeous house.

I was walking towards the mansion , looking through my songs, hmmmm which song should I pick maybe "Halehjour" yeah let's do that song. I approached the fountain and put the Turnips on the edge, I then watched with awe at the fountain. All I could hear was the gentle water, I looked up and sighed. I held the papers to my chest and crossed my arms over my papers. I watched the water rain down, as the moonlight caught it it made it sparkle and shimmer like diamonds. I turned around, as I did I looked down at my feet which caused my hair to fall down. I brushed my hair behind one ear, so my hair to the left fell down. I took a few steps forward then I bumped into someone I dropped my music sheets which scattered across the place, thankfully none fell into the fountain. The hit though made me stumble back and trip over something, I am not sure what it might been a rock or uneven platform.

I remember my hair flowing in front of me, but I am not initially sure what happen. But I do remember that someone grabbed my wrist, all my fair hfallen to one side. I looked up to see who I bumped into and who saved me. It was a boy not much older than me, he had silver hair and eyes that seemed to have a naughty twinkaling sparkle. I feel like I know him from somewhere. He looked surprised to see me. Anyway he pulled me up and unfortunately I came closer to him which was not helping as I am soo in love. His hand was firm and it was clear he was not going to let go.

"Hehe. Hello beautiful. Walking alone at night" The voice was sounded flirty I think, I have never had anyone flirt with me but then I was always shy and only know people because they would come and talk to me.

"Y...Yeah I'm visiting my friend." I had no idea what to say but I was stuttering and was very quite, not a great first impression. I looked down and managed to get my wrist free, I then have it straight and my other arm holding my arm between the shoulder and ellbow.

"Hehe. I'm quite the ladies' man, and a prince of the stars." Oh boy what an ego well he probably flirts with all the girls then. As he says this a strand of hair that is shorter than the rest of my hair, falls from behind my ear to in front of my face. The boy just tucks it back behind my ear and I could feel myself going red. But I'm probably nothing then compared to other girls he has met. "HEY" Lumia yells from the front door of her house which hearts my ears it was so loud. I quickly turned my head to Lumia.

"Hey! Aren't you that famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time?!" (Lumia)

What a thief?! all I could manage was a shocked gasp, I glanced back at him and he held my gaze then he held my hand before he spoke, it was so weird and strange.

"Hehe. Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet out" the thief then strokes my cheek and notices something, could it be my necklace? He lets go of my hand which covers my necklace, my other hand then covers that one. Anyway the thief ran to the gates then turned and gave me a last look and said with his hand on his jacket "Hehe. Call me phantom Skye. I have a feeling we will meet again. It's written in the stars."

I wanted to see him again, but he is a thief and I am keeping my heart for my childhood sweetheart. But something is familiar with this Skye. But my heart still fluttered at this comment, I wonder what's it like to be a theif? Anyway I had to pick up music sheets so I knelt down and picked them up, even though I was looking down I could see Lumia and Skye were talking.

Lumia must have released the thief was getting away because she tried to stop him."Wait right there!" Lumia caught Skye up and had a firm grip on his sleeve. But Skye remained cool said "Hehe. Hold up beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." On the ground I rolled my eyes and thought to myself yeah you maybe able to steal Lumia's heart but mine is harder to get. Lumia however seemed to take it for real and blushed "What a smooth talker... Phantom Skye..." I tried to hold back my comment of "Oh please he's not that great" but it didn't work I said it but I don't think Lumia heard she was too wooed too hear anything. Skye heard though and looked at me with a curious smile then suddenly winked at me. I wasn't expect him to try his "charm" on me and I tried to find something to say but only ended in a stuttering mess. But he already ran down the path with Lumia in a love trance chasing after him. I stood up put the Turnips by the step then was about to leave when Lumia came back. Stuttering, still in the trance "Phantom Skye! He...he got away from me!" I then asked"Lumia are you okay" I reached out and touched her arm and all she said was "Hehehe that thief is so cool!" She then went inside so I took my music papers to Brownie but them in the saddle bags then rode home.

_The harvest goddess sighed "This kid won't do any work whatsoever. Everything I say goes in one ear and out the other... If something isn't done, the harvest king is sure to punish her. This kid's mother asked me to make sure that her child would work with a passion... But she has no work ethic whatsoever... She spends too much with her friends and forgot why they were friends with her. It's impossible. I'll just tell the kid's mother it's hopeless."_

_Just then the harvest king but in and another argument stirre between the harvest goddess, spirits and king._

_Only this time the harvest goddess was encased in stone and all the spirits disappeared._


End file.
